Guerra Perdida
by OtakuReaderN
Summary: Después de pensarlo mucho Misty decide reunirse con Red para confesar sus sentimientos, sin saber que ella ya había perdido la guerra por el amor del entrenador.


**_Misty P.O.V  
_**  
Hoy era una mañana perfecta; Pidgeys volando en bandadas por el cielo azul, césped recién cortado desprendiendo un intenso aroma agradable, o al menos para mi nariz eso era así.

Ahora mismo me dirigí al Bosque Verde donde me había citado Red. Estaba tan emocionada por volverlo a ver, desde que ha comenzado a viajar todo el tiempo nunca he podido verlo en persona -Aunque a veces hablabamos por videollamada, no era igual-.

—Seguro es uno de sus entrenamientos...—Me decía a mi misma y luego a mis pokemon que se encontraban tan emocionados como yo de ver al Pelinegro de profundos ojos carnesis.

Estaba ya en la entrada del Bosque Verde y seguí las indicaciones de Red; ir al claro el bosque que Él estará allí.

Y así fue, pude divisar a lo lejos a Red de espaldas a mi dirección y luego vi que un Pikachu me vio y le jalo del pantalón a Red para llamar su atención.

Estaba al principio segura que se trataba del Pikachu de Red, Pika, pero cuando se volteo vi una flor en su oreja; Era Chuchu, la Pikachu de...Yellow.

—¡Misty!—Me llamó emocionado Red haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

Le sonreí y adelante el paso llegando donde Él. Iba a dejar de lado que tal vez ella estuviera aquí pero mi corazón se paro en seco al verla parada al lado de Red, y esta vez no usaba su sombrero de paja.

—Ho-hola Misty-san.

Solo le sonreí forzosamente a Yellow unos minutos antes de dirigir mi atención hacia Red.

—¿A qué me has traído Red?

—¡A cierto! No te preocupes Misty no es un entrenamiento...—Vi que Red tomó de la mano de Yellow logrando que un sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, pero en cambio yo sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

—...¿Entonces?

—Eres una de mis mejores amigas y bueno...—Que no sea lo que pienso— hable con Yellow y...creo que deberías ser una de las primeras personas que se enteren de esto y que no lo escuches por alguien más o sino pensaras que no confió en ti para decirte estas cosas y...

—¡Red habla de una vez!—Me sentí mal por haberle gritado pero quería sacarme de dudas...no pude haber perdido esta...guerra.

—Oh sí, perdón...—Vi que Yellow bajaba la mirada más sonrojada que antes, Red igual estaba casi del rojo que su chaqueta/gorra

—Veras...Yellow y yo...

No es cierto...

—Estamos...

¡No completes la oración!

—...Saliendo...somos novios y...

—¿¡A sí?!—Exclamé tragándome el nudo que se formo en mi garganta y sonriendo forzosamente— ¡Y-ya era hora Red! creí que nunca saldrías con una chica, pero veo que me equivoque...solo les digo que les deseo lo mejor, de verdad.

—¿Misty-san, estas bien?—Me contuve a mirar feo a Yellow y en su lugar amplié mi sonrisa y asentí; quería salir de allí y acabar con mi humillación.

—¡Claro que sí!—Miré con rapidez mi pokedex fingiendo ver la hora— oh vaya, ya es tarde. Debo volver al gimnasio...Adiós chicos.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna salí corriendo hasta perderme de vista de ambos. Cuando me asegure que no hubiera nadie a mi alrededor me escondí tras un árbol y mandé mi orgullo a la mierda.

Agache la cabeza y primero una lágrima solitaria descendió desde mi ojo izquierdo y después fueron descendiendo más y más lágrimas por ambos ojos esta vez.

Oculte mis ojos tras mi flequillo y me puse de cuclillas abrazando mis piernas haciendo escapar uno que otro sollozo.

Sentía las miradas tristes de mis pokemon sobre mí pero solo me concentraba en desahogar mis sentimientos en estos momentos. Debí imaginármelo, había perdido la Guerra.

Ya sabía desde un principio que tenia desventajas en esta guerra: Red cuando me llamaba desde las videollamadas a veces estaba en casa de Yellow, en varios entrenamientos Él le prestaba más atención es a ella que a mi y esa vez hace unos años recuerdo haberlo visto hablando animado con Yellow por videollamada.

Perdía cada vez más ventaja en esta batalla. Esta no era una batalla pokemon en la cual se tenia revanchas, estrategias, y entre otras cosas.

Solo me quedaba una duda...¿Ahora qué? ¿Nunca tendré esa oportunidad de ser feliz con el chico que amo a mi lado?

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
